Les fils de l'Histoire
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Réponse au défi n 41 du Poney Fringant: le destin de Miriel./ Le fil se déroulait. Encore. Encore. Encore. Et l'Histoire avançait.


Ça a eu du mal à sortir mais l'inspiration m'est finalement venue! :3

C'est une série de drabbles de 100 mots.

Bonne lecture.^^

* * *

**Les fils de l'Histoire**

Elle tissait. Tissait. Tissait.

Tous les grands événements se déroulant en Arda, elle les tissait. Encore et encore. Sans faiblir ou faillir. Et parfois cela lui en coûtait. Car comment ne pas ressentir un chagrin immense en tissant les malheurs vécus ou engendrés par ceux qu'on aime ? Elle avait tissé_ sa_ mort. Celle de son roi : Finwë. Elle avait aussi tissé celle de leur fils : le fier et terrible Fëanor. Pourtant, grande avait été sa joie quand elle avait créé la réplique de ses Silmarils !

Et maintenant ?

Elle tissait l'histoire des sept fils de Feänor.

* * *

_Le fil se déroulait. Encore. Encore. Encore. Et l'Histoire avançait._

* * *

Elle travaillait sur le bras. Mais elle ne tissait plus.

Elle s'était arrêtée un temps. Juste avant d'atteindre la lourde chaîne qui enserrait ce poignet meurtri. Du corps, il n'y avait que ce début de bras. Et les cheveux. Car il avait la tête baissée. Elle n'aurait pas à faire ses yeux. Qu'aurait-elle vu ? Souffrance. Haine. Agonie. Mais elle n'avait pas à le tisser. Toutefois elle allait devoir_ le_ faire. Ce corps trop longtemps torturé. Elle passa une main légère sur les cheveux roux qu'elle avait habilement tissés. Ils étaient si beaux.

Avant.

Avant le sang et la poussière.

* * *

_Le fil se déroulait. Encore. Encore. Encore. Et l'Histoire avançait._

* * *

Les deux maisons s'étaient réconciliées.

Il avait fallu que Fëanor meure. Il avait fallu que Maedhros souffre. Il avait fallu que Fingon aille à son secours. Mais elles enfin étaient réunies : la maison de Fëanor et la maison de Fingolfin. La maison de Finwë. Elle se souvenait encore de son déchirement quand elle avait tissé Fëanor tirant son épée contre son frère. Mais l'une des prophéties de Mandos se réalisait : la royauté allait à Fingolfin; perdue à jamais pour la maison de Fëanor ! Elle trembla.

Et les autres prophéties ? Le temps viendra-t-il pour elles ?

* * *

_Le fil se déroulait. Encore. Encore. Encore. Et l'Histoire avançait._

* * *

Cruelles épées. Flots de sang. Du sang d'Elfes. Des épées d'Elfes.

Trois Massacres fratricides. Trois comme le nombre des Silmarils. Joyaux enchantés gardiens des lumières de Laurelin et Telperion. Trois pour les Silmarils.

Un. A Alqualondë. Pour les blancs bateaux des Teleri. Brûlés !

Deux. A Doriath. Pour le Silmaril en le Nauglamir. Il s'échappa.

Trois. Aux Havres du Sirion. Pour le même Silmaril. Envolé avec Elwing.

Autant de Massacres que de Silmarils. Et pourtant ? L'un à la terre, l'un aux cieux, l'un aux mers. Aucun Silmaril ne revint aux fils de Fëanor.

Condamnés à un serment sans espoir.

* * *

_Le fil se déroulait. Encore. Encore. Encore. Et l'Histoire avançait._

* * *

Ils étaient morts. Sur les sept fils, il n'en restait qu'un. Tous morts pour les Silmarils. Tous morts pour le Serment terrible.

Par la main de Dior Eluchil trois d'entre eux. Adieux Celegorm, Curufin et Caranthir ! Aux Havres du Sirion, le massacre prit la vie des jumeaux Ambarussa. Pour le vol des Silmarils, dans la tente d'Eonwë le héraut des Valar, il n'en restait que deux. Ils réussirent. Mais le Serment amena le sang; le sang amena la déchéance. Les Silmarils brûlèrent.

Maedhros se jeta dans une crevasse.

Ne resta que Maglor. Et sa peine en le Noldolantë.

* * *

_Le fil se déroulait. Encore. Encore. Encore. Et l'Histoire avançait._

* * *

Tant de douleurs. Sang rouge.

Tant de malheurs. Noire ombre.

Tant de hauts faits pleurés. Malheureuse gloire !

Miriel laissa couler une larme. Éclat argentée. Goutte salée de sa tristesse. Elle avait tout tissé quoi que cela lui en ai coûté. Ces terribles événements ne seraient jamais oubliés. L'Histoire était immuable. Rien ne pouvait changer le passé. On ne pouvait qu'essayer de rattraper les erreurs qui furent faites. Et pour ne pas oublier, elle avait tout tissé.

Fil après fil. Forme après forme. Scène après scène.

Elle tissait et pleurait. Jusqu'à ce qu'Arda tombe en lambeaux, déchirée une ultime fois.

* * *

_Le fil se déroulait. Encore. Encore. Encore. Et l'Histoire avançait._


End file.
